Fighting Hiei
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: After Hiei loses his cool with Kuwabara, and hits him, he goes off to reflect. What was it that made him so mad? Will the two finally put aside their differences and get along, or did Hiei hit Kuwabara just a little too hard?


Wee I own nothing! I am so happy! My friend and I were discussing a flame I got about Kuwabara being crueler to Hiei then she said: "but Hiei's meaner to Kuwa. Kuwa just fights back. What does she expect??"  
  
THANK YOU OSA P!  
  
READ HER STORIES!!  
  
Kurama: This is Kazima's 90th story, and her one year anniversary to this site...  
  
Hiei: Oh joy. You can quit now Kazima.  
  
Hahaha Hiei, your so damXed funny!!!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"DAMX THAT HUMAN!!" Hiei growled a little louder than necessary.   
  
He wasn't in one of his better moods. That human had gotten far to annoying today, and Hiei did what he has always wanted to do.  
  
He punched him in the face.  
  
After doing so he stalked off into the forest, ignoring the fact Yusuke was screaming at him. Kuwabara's cracked and bleeding head was no concern of his, and besides, it could have been worse. Hiei had only given him a little taste of his strength, he could have hit him harder if he wanted.  
  
But he couldn't with Yukina being right there.  
  
Hiei sighed sitting beneath a large tree. He was a little surprised at himself for snapping like he did, and for hitting Kuwabara. He'd always wanted to hit that ignoramus, but he always hesitated.  
  
Why?  
  
The hesitation made no sense, but he tried not to think about it.  
  
Now that he was actually calming down a bit, he sighed. Why had his words angered him so? He and the fool always fought. Always. Sometimes Kuwabara would start it, but Hiei had to admit, he started the fights more often.  
  
"Why did his words get to me today?" He demanded in the stillness of the forest.  
  
:::::flashback::::  
  
"ALL RIGHT HIEI! THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
Hiei turned to smirk at the human, "What? I offend you? That's not hard to do."  
  
Hiei wasn't sure why, but after the last thing he said, Yusuke, Genkai, and Shizuru had gone very quiet. Kurama stood confused, wondering why the others were so shocked.  
  
Hiei had only said, that Kuwabara shamed his family, and his parents must have died with grief.  
  
Everyone knew Hiei, :and: Kuwabara had said worse.  
  
But something about this had made Kuwabara raving mad.  
  
"OKAY BAXTARD! LISTEN UP! YOU ALWAYS START SOMETHING WITH ME BUT NOT ANY MORE!" Kuwabara stalked up to him, glaring down at him. His eyes were wide, and crazed, fists clenched to his side.  
  
Hiei had to admit, that the way Kuwabara was starring at him made him a bit nervous. But Hiei shrugged it off.   
  
"I don't know what your problem is, but that's the last line. Talk about me, talk about my bad learning skills, talk about my looks, but DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!! DON'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT SHAME!"  
  
Kuwabara took in a sharp breath, "No one has to deal with shame more then I do! My parents died coming to my soft ball game, after I had begged them to, even when they said they couldn't. You want shame?" Kuwabara startled Hiei by getting in his face, "LIVE FIVE DAMX SECONDS OF MY LIFE!"  
  
Hiei was now watching him. Transfixed by the wave of emotions crossing the human's eyes.  
  
"I'M NOT SMART, I'M UGLY, AND NOT AS STRONG AS ANY OF YOU!! BUT DAMXIT, I DO MY BEST! AND I KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT AND WHAT'S WRONG!"  
  
Kuwabara let out a deep breath, "But I have this odd feeling your worse than me. Your hiding something."  
  
Kuwabara steadily looked down at him, " I have a feeling your more ashamed of yourself than I am of myself."  
  
:::::end of flashback::::  
  
That was when Hiei struck.   
  
Kuwabara's words stung. Stung deeper than any curse, or injury. Was it because Hiei believed these words to be true.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Hiei snapped his head up.  
  
"Phh."  
  
Hiei tried to move, but the figure grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"Sit with me."  
  
"Why would I want to sit with a moron like yourself?"  
  
Kuwabara was standing before him, blood smeared on his face. He had found him. "We went looking for you, I told the others I couldn't sense you but I lied." Kuwabara sat down, and Hiei remained standing.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hiei jumped.   
  
He looked down at Kuwabara, his piercing stare meeting his face. "Why are you apologizing." Kuwabara shrugged, relaxing against the tree, "I unearthed something you weren't ready to face."  
  
Hiei almost walked off when Kuwabara sighed, "I'm tired Hiei, I mean really tired."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Kuwabara met his glance.  
  
"Tired of fighting you."  
  
Kuwabara threw up his arms, "I'm tired of fighting Hiei! Tired of fighting the great Hiei!"   
  
Kuwabara sighed, "I'm really tired of it."  
  
Hiei sat down, not next to him, but near him. He starred at Kuwabara with inquisitive eyes. "What?"  
  
"We can't get along ever, and I think I know why."  
  
Hiei raised his eyebrows waiting.  
  
Kuwabara sighed, "You hate the fact that we're similar." Hiei stood up outraged. "WHAT? US!? SIMILAR?! I AM :NOT: SIMILAR IN ANY WAY TO A LOW LIFE LIKE YOU!"  
  
There was only silence after that.  
  
Eventually, Hiei turned and stalked off, but before he got completely away Kuwabara quietly called out, "Yes...we are." Hiei turned to him, looking as if he could spit fire. Kuwabara looked at him calmly, "We both lost our families Hiei. We both lost parents even a sister."  
  
"You did not lose a sister-"  
  
"I did. She hates me. She says she doesn't blame me for Mom and Dad's death, but she does. She can't lie to me, no one can, I'll know when your lying."  
  
Hiei was now standing quietly, looking down at Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei can we stop fighting. You don't hate me, and I don't hate you. We've worked together on these wretched missions to hate each other. We hate the fact that there's another one going through what we have to go through."  
  
Kuwabara met his eyes, "And you know that."  
  
Hiei had gone very quiet. Eventually he sighed, "Phh...when did you get so wise?"  
  
Kuwabara stood up, wiping some of the blood from his face, "You can't be Kurama's friend and not take in at least a little of his wisdom." Kuwabara began to walk off, "See you back with the others."  
  
Hiei stood their alone for a good 30 minutes, before heading back.  
  
When he reached the spot where he'd left the group, Yusuke grabbed him by his shirt. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Hiei starred calmly back at him, and noticed Kuwabara on the ground. Genkai and Yukina has seen to his injury, but he wasn't awake.  
  
"Why is he back on the ground?"  
  
Yusuke looked at him with outrage, "He hasn't gotten up since you left!!"  
  
Yusuke continued to ream into Hiei, but the small demon's attention was focussed else where. Leaning against a tree observing the scene was Kuwabara, He approached Hiei, who was starring in shock. He looked at the blood stained Kuwabara in front of him, and back down at the Kuwabara laying knocked out on the ground.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, "I'm not dead." He shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong, but I knew it was almost too late;" Kuwabara chuckled, "I wanted to fix things before it :was: to late." He faded away and the Kuwabara on the ground groaned.  
  
As the group worried over him, Hiei stood thinking.  
  
What would have happened if it :was: too late?  
  
=======  
  
Hope that was good. 


End file.
